oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Arena book
|exchange = gemw |name = Arena book |image = |AKA = Magic Training Arena Lore Book |release = 4 January, 2006 |update = Mage Training Arena |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |store = 200 |seller = Rewards Guardian |high = 0 |low = 0 |exchange = gemw |destroy = Drop |examine = A book about the Training Arena. |weight = 1 }} The Arena book, or Magic Training Arena Lore Book, comes from the Mage Training Arena and gives some information about the history of the Arena, as well as how to gather Pizazz points and the four rooms where you can gather them. Transcript 1) The Arena’s History As the manufacture of runestones at the start of the Fifth Age, the magic arts became available to people of a great varying age and background. It soon became evident just how dangerous this was, with a great many tragic accidents occurring due to inexperienced wizards. Wizards and victims alike were calling for something to be done, but it was only due to a tragic accident involving one of the leaders of that time that the training arena was constructed. Established with all skill levels in mind, it was used for a great many years until it was destroyed due to conflict of opinion. There were many warriors of melee and ranged combat that took offence to this new art of magic, and taking matters into their own hands, they destroyed the arena. At the time of the writing of this book, a collection of Wizards took it upon themselves to resurrect the building along with all Guardians of Magic that were destroyed with it. These Guardians were created out of the very same essence as runestones, embodying the magic power and authority needed to oversee the arena. 2) The Pizazz Points System The arena wants to reward mages for their perseverance in such a complex skill. Four types of Pizazz Points can be earnt from the four areas in the arena. There are: - Telekinetic Pizazz Points - Enchantment Pizazz Points - Alchemist Pizazz Points - Graveyard Pizazz Points By earning points for performing the tasks in the four areas, a mage can prove his adeptness at the different skills, and claim items to display his skill. In order to keep track of the mage’s progress, a special type of hat was commissioned. Carrying this chap around, and by talking to it nicely, he will keep track of a mage’s Pizazz Points for future record. The best way to please the hat is by collecting points, by which many astute students have noticed the visual change in the hat. However, there is a limit to the total number of points that can be collected without spending them, but this won’t stop mages from continuing in their training. 3) Telekinetic Theatre The ability to use magic to sense the existence of objets and them move them has a great many purposes in day-to-day life. This theatre employs the mage to use their telekinetic spell to move a statue around a maze. Standing on the side they wish to move the statue towards, the goal is to get the statue to the solution square. This also improves the awareness of the mage, assessing the consequences of casting the spell: just how will the object move? Once the maze has been solved, the statue will be brought to life, providing the option to move onto the next maze. Reward is given in the form of 2 Telekinetic Pizazz Points for each maze solved, and a bonus for every five mazes solved in a row. 4) Alchemists’ Playground The arena is free to all those that wish to train here, but it costs to maintain the building, and the Guardians don’t work for free! The popularity of the alchemy spell has become apparent over the years, and so in this playground of sorts, the art of alchemy can be practiced by finding the most expensive items in the playground and converting them into coins. The money must be deposited in the receptacle opposite the entrance before leaving, otherwise it is taken upon leaving the playground without reward. Although we would rather trust the mages, some are just far too greedy and deceitful! Every 100 coins will reward the mage with one Alchemy Pizazz Point, and you’ll also get 10% of your coins back as an added thank you. 5) Enchanting Chamber When the wizard first created the arena, they created special artefacts that would change shape and react to the attempt to enchant them. These artefacts could store the power from the spell and be used to drive magical devices. Hence in this arena, enchanting the various shapes will create orbs that can be deposited to help give power back to the arena itself. For every ten shapes enchanted, Pizazz Points are awarded depending on the level of enchantment spell used, and for every 20 orbs given, an item of mage equipment is awarded. An extra Pizazz Point is also given for every shape enchanted as indicated by the Enchantment Guardian on hand. It’s also a good idea to watch out for dragon stones which share similar properties as the shapes, but can be converted for extra Pizazz Points. 6) Creature Graveyard A lot of death occurs around RuneScape leaving remains lying around for all to see. The wizards took it upon themselves to tidy up this mess and put the bones gathered to a better use. Teleporting the bones into this graveyard, the Bones to Bananas spell can be used to create food which can be delivered to hungry beasts around RuneScape. There are different types, which will reward you with 1,2,3 or 4 bananas, as thus: (Images of bones and their point values) Different piles will yield different bones, changing type as people take from them. Mages can even practice to earn the right to learn a new spell – the Bones to Peaches spell, which can be bought from the Rewards Guardian above the entrance hall. A great many runestones are also found with the remains of bodies, and the wizards have gathered those as a reward for supplying food. There is a downside to the graveyard however: the bones are often teleported right on-top of the mages, and so the food may come in handy to recover from any damage received! Good luck! Trivia * This book is commonly used for scams. The victim is led to believe that this is actually the Mages' book, and is of high value. * This book can be found on the bookshelves of a player-owned house. Category:Texts & Tomes